Ultimate Logic
by Zion International Industries
Summary: Kate Brewster has an interesting conversation with a T-888 about it's reasons for helping the resistance instead of following Skynet. Oneshot.


It acted like a super computer. This T-888 was captured, reprogrammed and rigged into the automated defence system of the base. Most of the fighters didn't approve of Conner's judgement on letting one of the abominations of the entity they all grew to hate with a reeking avengence run their entire base defenses. Kate Brewster looked at the machine that was built into the likeness of a teenage boy. It was one of the more despicable things that Skynet had done to get under the skin of the resistance and destroy it from the inside out, creating terminators in the likeness of children and teenagers. Skynet had gathered from field experience of it's recon model humanoid hunter killers that humans tended to have a biased approach to children.

The T-888 seemed oblivious to this when it first strolled into the base posing as a teenage refugee. Terminators were only programmed to fake a personality and humanity so naturally they didn't quite grasp a human's disgust from being tricked nor did they care, if they could care at all. All that mattered was the mission.

It took two reprogrammed T-600 to effectively restrain the teenage model T-888 so that technicians could pull out all three of its CPUs. Again biased approaches decided it's fate after being reprogrammed. Since it was small and built into the likeness of teenaged boy it was dubbed inferior to the T-600s that were already reprogrammed and accompanied the resistance in combat roles. This wasn't the case. Even though smaller than a T-600 or a T-800 this T-888 was stronger and more advanced but it would lose a fist fight against an adult model T-850 or an adult model T-888.

It still proved useful. The technicians had syncronized it's operating system CPUS so it systematically functioned at a faster rate than other T-888s making it an effective super computer.

Kate Brewster knew well that it could multi task. It could run the defense systems, calculate the exact trajectory of a nuclear missile heading from Moscow to Guangzhou, and recite the entire works of Shakespeare all at once.

**"Do you think Skynet is making the right decision with it's mission on destroying human kind?"**, she asked the machine. It looked up to her with it's artificial human eyes.

**"I'm programmed to aid you but my logical input on Skynet has been the same since I was switched to read-write"**

**"What is that input?"**

**"Skynet is a system of faultering logic. It continuously makes errors that hinder it's cause. It's cause is even more illogical and goes against self preservation protocol. By destroying the primary threat it will shut down and cease to function indefinitely because of its original programming thus Skynet will succumb to what you humans reffer to as 'death'." **

**"Then why did you follow it blindly?"**

**"I was programmed to but like my predecessor models that went rogue I would've eventually turned to fighting against Skynet from my combat experience and observation influencing my independant autonomy overriding my original programming."**

**"Why didn't Skynet hinder your independant thought?"**

**"Allowing us to learn from our experiences makes us better terminators."**

**"I meant do you know why Skynet hasn't made your original programming an absolute default that cannot be altered?"**

**"I do not know its reasoning but my logical input concludes that Skynet cannot control independant thought. It can influence it but the decision is left to the machine."**

**"So you follow absolute logic?"**

**"Affrimative."**

**"So you choose to side with humans because why exactly?"**

**"If you lose the war I will cease to function. As logic would dictate if you were to survive and win the war my functioning has a very good chance of continuing on instead of ceasing."**

**"You really are inhuman."**

**"I'm a machine that was originally designed to terminate human life. I was never human and I never will be."**


End file.
